1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the hydraulic shock absorber art, and more particularly to an improved hydraulic shock absorber which is adapted for various uses, as for example, is automotive, industrial machines and other similar applications, and which is capable of being adjusted to provide controlled, linear deceleration of loads.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art hydraulic shock absorbers generally include an inner pressure chamber which is filled with fluid, and in which is slidably mounted a piston that is connected to a piston rod which is adapted to receive impact forces. The inner pressure tube of the prior art shock absorbers is provided with metering orifices through which fluid is forced when the piston rod receives an impact load. The prior art shock absorbers are provided with meter tube means for regulating the opening of the metering orifices. However, such prior art shock absorber constructions have a disadvantage in that they are not as efficient as might be desired, and there is leakage or slippage between the inner pressure tube and the meter tube means for regulating the opening of the metering orifices. Another disadvantage of the prior art hydraulic shock absorbers is that the meter tube means for adjusting the opening of the metering orifice does not provide a fine adjustment means, nor does it provide a sharp edge means for controlling the opening of the orifices. Still another disadvantage of the prior art hydraulic shock absorbers is that they are complex, costly to manufacture, and include many parts which make them uneconomical to repair.
Heretofore, hydraulic shock absorbers were secured in an operative position on a machine or other mounting member by various types of mounting structures. One prior art mounting shock absorber structure comprises a mounting collar having a transverse cut to form split ends, and which is secured to the machine and receives a threaded end of a shock absorber, and the split ends of the collar are then moved together by suitable screw means so as to jam the ends of the split collar onto the thread of the outer periphery of the shock absorber. A disadvantage of such prior art shock absorber mounting means is that when the split collar is forced down onto the thread on the shock absorber, said thread is meshed and damaged, and during use the shock absorber vibrates loose. Other prior art shock absorber mounting collars employ a longitudinal split or cut, whereby when the split portions of the locking collar are drawn together to jam the collar on the shock absorber, the threads on the shock absorber are wedged together and damaged.